A Snow Day On Bird Island
by Pricat
Summary: A very fun thing occurs on the island, a snow day meaning a lot of antics are gonna aroubd from snowball fights, among other things


**A/N**

 **I could not resist writing this, since the idea of a snow day on Bird Island would be fun, especially if Mighty decided to come down from his cave for some snow antics, plus this ties into my Angry Birds story, Daddy Eagle because Mighty probably isn't a big fan of the snow, but his little eagle, Mika would with all the fun and snow games she can play with her folks and her uncles.**

 **So in this little story, it's a snow day, making Mika very excited to play, all the fun things she can from aiding her uncles in a snowball fight against Uncle Chuck, to building a snow eagle but among other things, she really wants her daddy to play too since her uncles are working, on getting Mighty to not be a shit-in so much.**

* * *

Aelita and Mighty felt a chill in their cave home in the mountains, making them curious, hearing Mika, their eldest eaglet excitable since feeling the chill went outside, but it looked pretty seeing the mountains covered in snow, along with the whole of Bird Island making her giggle, scooping some snow up turning it into a snowball giggling throwing it at her dad making Aelita chuckle.

"Bety sneaky, as hatchlings lije you, and your brother love playing, in the snow." Aelita heard Mighty say, pkaying , shaking the snow off.

He knew that Mika would be outside all day, pkaying in the snow, and wanted to have some family time with his kids and Aelita seeing Mika eating up like Chuck, when she went to Red's house making Aelita giggle while feeding Maui, her and Mighty's younger son who was a baby.

""Wow, the snow's thick, so it's not going anywhere, I promise." Mighty said to her, seeing Aelita hug Mika knowing having feathers, kept them warm when it snowed.

"Can I go pkay now, please?" Mika said, as she was antsy to go outside making Mighty chuckle.

"Yes, yes you can, go have fun." he said,seeing her hug him going outside the cave, taking a running start like her dad had shown her, flying down to the village.

 _Wow, the island loojs so pretty covered in snow, but incle Chuck just started a snowball fight, which uncle Red and Bomb along with Aunt Matilda are losing, and I can help them, as long as I don't get super cold._

Red along with Bomb and Matilda grinned sering Mika there, guessing she'd seen the snowball fight when flying down, from the cave she and her folks called home.

"Yeah I did, since I could ser uncle Chuck running aroubd, lije a blur and figured you need help." Mika said.

"Oh yeah, of course you can pkay, since Chuck us kind of undefeated,when it comes to snowball fights." Red said seeing Mima hit Chuck with a snowball, making them chuckle, at what was going on, because it was fun, plus it was warming them up with all that running around along with hitting your friends,with snowballs!

"Uncle Chuck, you alright, as Uncle Terence got you good, hehe and bet my daddy would love this." Mika said, helping Chuck up.

"I bet he's watching, from the cave,you know?" Red said, seeing Mika wave, making Matilda giggle.

Mika was then making a snow eagle, making them impressed, guessing that Aelita had taught her this, seeing Mika nod in reply giggling, hoping her dad was alright beginning to shiver a little, because it was becoming colder, so hot cocoa would warm them up, on a cold day like this going to Matilda's, as Red looked up at the mountains, especially at the one, where Mighty's cave was in.

"Maybe later, you should come have some snow fun, with Mika." he said, going to join the others.

He could hear chuckling as he entered Matilda's place which was warm, seeing a purple fire grinning, knowing Matilda had probably used one of her fireballs to do it, seeing Mika hug him which felt good, hoping Mighty had heard what he'd said.

* * *

Mighty chuckled as after being warmed up, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Mima and Red were having another snowball fight, since before Mika came into his life, he would avoid the snow days, just staying in the warmth of his cave but now, things were different so was kind of having fun and had an icea covering his entire body in snow, knowing it would be hilarious.

"Wow, a snow beast, let's capture it, like the defenders we are!" Mika said giggling making Red impressed.

He had seen that Mighty had covered himself in snow, for a joke but it had created a great new game, in Mika's opinion throwing snowballs, at the so-called snow Beadts.

Matilda could see Mighty starting to shiver, after a bit guessing covering himself in snow hadn't been the best idea but Mika was happy, so Mighty wasMika happy to do it despite beginning to not feel so great, because he was becoming cold, making Red nervous case he was becoming sick.

"You sure, that you're alright, bro?" Red told him.

"I-I'm fine, Red, plus Mika I super happy, that I'm hanging out with her, so who's it gonna hurt?" Mighty said.

"It's gonna hurt you, as you're gonna get sick, with a bad cold." Red replied hearing him sneeze more.

Mika was curious, seeing the snow beast from their game had feathery hair, like her and her dad, mom and Maui, almost jumping, seeijg it was actually her daddy making her surprised, and hugged him, feeling he was not too good.

"Daddy got too cold, and when that happens, you can get sick, even if you're covered in feathers." Matilda told her.

"Aww, well mommy and I can help him feel better, plus does that mean, we can't play anymore?" Mika asked her.

They were going back to Red, Bomb and Chuck's house, to warm up, plus Mika was co,outing, while drinkimg Cocoa hoping her dad was alright making them get it, explaining he would once the cold ran it's course.

Back at the cave, it was almost dinner time so Mika was washing up like Aelita had asked her plus her dad was in bed, because of the cold he'd caught, but all that snow play worked up quite an appetite so she was hungry,going to the table, seeing Maui in his high chair.

"So, how was your day, sweetie?" Aelita asked Mika.

"Awesome, as uncle Chuck, Bomb, Red and aunt Matilda were having a huge snowball fight, and I helped beat uncle Chuck, I built a snow eagle, we had hot cocoa because it was too cold, after that we had another snowball fight when daddy showed up plus we made up an new game which was how Dadfy got sick." Mika expkained to her.

"Wow, somebody had fun, and stunned yo're not sick, since you did not cover yourself, in snow." Aelita said seeing Mija giggle.

She loved the snow, hoping when she woke up tomorrow, the snow would still be there.


End file.
